gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena film segments
" in the 2012 reversion of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena. ]] The following is a list of scenes filmed for Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena , Anthony Marsh, Jr 's fanfilm based on the Power Rangers season of the same name. Production on the film took place between September 20, 2010 to June 10, 2012. 'Scenes' 'Original 2010-2011 cut' * The Queen's Allure (Pilot, but unreleased.) - September 20, 2010 * Idol Goth - September 25, 2010 * A Goth Queen's Madness - September 25, 2010 * The Legendary Galaxy Book - September 25, 2010 (unreleased)/June 6, 2012 (reversion) * Megazords From Scramble City - September 26-27, 2010 (unreleased) * Queen of the Throne - September 30, 2010 * A Cry For DeWolfe - September 30, 2010 (unreleased) * Criminal Crackdown - September 30, 2010 (unreleased) * Striptease - October 1, 2010 (unreleased) * I Know Her - October 9, 2010 (unreleased)/June 6, 2012 (reversion) * The Terra Venture Clinic Asylum - October 12, 2010 (now no longer available) * A Jellyfish's Sting - October 13, 2010 (unreleased) * A Mad, Mad Jellyfish - October 14, 2010 (unreleased) * Parting of Ways - October 15, 2010 (unreleased) * The Doctor is In.... - October 18, 2010 (unreleased) * Dr. AJ's Requisition - October 19, 2010 (unreleased) * Nuthouse of Craziness - October 19, 2010 (unreleased) * Villamax's Revenge - October 20, 2010 (unreleased) * The Last Stand - October 31, 2010 (unreleased) * The Missing TIme Episode - November 15, 2010 * Swan Song - November 16, 2010 * The New Shade of Pink - November 17, 2010 (unreleased) * Meet the Governor - November 22, 2010 (unreleased) * Governor Goes Down - November 23, 2010 (unreleased) * Gwen's Choice - December 1, 2010 (unreleased) * First Blood - December 1, 2010 (unreleased, pre-production version: March 19, 2010) * Song Sung Soundwave - December 2, 2010 (unreleased) * A Race with an Old Friend - December 3, 2010 (unreleased) * Enter the Dark Galaxy - December 18, 2010 * The Dark Galaxy Express - December 19, 2010 * Grunchor Unleashed! - December 20, 2010 * Truth Discovered - December 23, 2010 (unreleased) * Tis a Season to Joy and Trouble - December 24, 2010 (unreleased) * A Shadow's Scheme - January 4, 2011 (unreleased) * The Ranger Who Cried Trakeena - January 5-7, 2011 * Three Criminals Too Many - January 10, 2011 * The Nightmare Within - January 13, 2011 (unreleased) * The Rise of the Legendary Power Rangers - January 12, 2011 (unreleased) * Day of Destruction **Pt. 1: Brainwashed - February 21, 2011 **Pt. 2: Tony's Battle - February 22, 2011 **Pt. 3: The Rescue - February 23, 2011 **Pt. 4: The Fall of the Galaxy Megazord - February 24, 2011 (unreleased version)/November 23, 2011 (reversion) **Pt. 5: Ending the Curse - February 25, 2011 (unreleased). * Behold the Devistator! - February 26, 2011 (unreleased version) * Escape the Dark Galaxy (original version) - March 15, 2011 (unreleased) '2012 Reversion' *Enter the Dark Galaxy - September 20, 2011 (new version) * Megazords VS. Dragonzord - September 28, 2011 * It's My Destiny - September 28, 2011 * The Passion of Tony - October 10, 2011 * *[[ Chris Surrenders - December 30, 2011 * The Truth - December 31, 2011 * The Indestructable Battle - January 7. 2012 * Brothers Divided - February 17, 2012 * A Queen's Secret Affair - February 25, 2012 * Countless Searches and Still Nothing - April 12, 2012 * Clues We Found About Trakeena - April 13, 2012 * Eerie Wondering - April 27, 2012 * On Onyx - May 4, 2012 * Where in the World is Trakeena? - May 11, 2012 * The Final Search - May 18, 2012 * Rough Therapy - May 25, 2012 * AJ's Turmoil - May 26, 2012 * AJ's Apology - May 27, 2012 * Devistator's Revival - May 28, 2012 * * * * * * * * Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena